dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Apink
right A Pink *'Nombre: '''A Pink (에이핑크) **'¿Por qué?: Porque "A" viene del nombre de su agencia A Cube Entertainment, mientras que "pink" es el color que representa la inocencia y es conocido por ser el color favorito del grupo. *'''Número de miembros: 6 chicas. *'Número de ex-miembros:' 1 chica. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: '''N/A *'Nombre fanclub oficial: Pink Panda. *'''Debut: 21 de abril del 2011. *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment (La misma que B2ST / BEAST, 4Minute, G.NA, Trouble Maker, BTOB Roh Ji Hoon y M4M '') A CUBE Entertaiment (''La misma que Huh Gak y Mario) Carrera 'Pre Debut' La primera aprendiz en ser revelada como miembro del nuevo grupo de chicas de Cube Entertainment fue Son Naeun, quien durante el 2010 había aparecido en los vídeos 'Beautiful', 'Soom' y 'I Like You The Best' de Beast. El segundo miembro en ser revelado fue la líder del grupo, Park Chorong, quien hizo una pequeña aparición en el vídeo de Beast 'Shock' en su versión japonesa. Más tarde fue anunciado que este nuevo grupo debutaría bajo una sub-división de Cube llamado A Cube Entertainment. El 21 de febrero A Cube creó una cuenta oficial de la agencia en Twitter y reveló a Oh Hayoung como el tercer miembro de A Pink. Jung Eunji fue el cuarto miembro en ser anunciado. A través de twitter A Cube reveló un vídeo de Eunji cantando 'I Love You I Do' de Jennifer Hudson. Hong Yookyung fue anunciada de manera similar, a través de un vídeo en donde se le veía tocando el piano. Yoon Bomi y Kim Namjoo fueron los últimos miembros en ser revelados también a través de twitter. El documental, bajo el título "A Pink News", (transmitido por TrendE) sacó al aire a A Pink por primera vez al público. El programa trasmitía el proceso del grupo hasta su debut. El episodio piloto fue emitido el 11 de marzo de 2011. Y cada episodio contaba con diferentes invitados famosos como los presentadores. Entre las estrellas que presentaron el programa estaban: G.NA, Mario, Seung Ho y G.O (MBLAQ), Beast, 4Minute, Jinwoon (2AM) y Sunhwa & Hyosung (Secret). Antes de su debut las chicas habian recibido el apodo de "Fairy Idols", y sus rostros las ayudaron en los contratos que obtenieron, al igual que una sesión de fotos para High Cut, a promocionar las joyas de la marca "Cottiny ", y la marca de bebidas "Ceylon Tea ". 'Debut' El 13 de abril el primer teaser del vídeo musical del álbum debut de A Pink, "Seven Springs of A Pink", fue revelado. El tema del teaser fue la primavera y la idea de la belleza inocente. A Pink lanzó su primer mini álbum "Seven Springs of A Pink" y el vídeo musical de su primer sencillo "I don't know" el 19 de abril del 2011 en el cual aparecio Kikwang, miembro de Beast. El álbum incluía cinco canciones, entre ellas "It Girl" y "Wishlist". El grupo debutó el 21 de Abril de 2011 en M! Countdown. Durante su primer fanmeet, A Pink anunció Pink Panda como el nombre de su fanclub oficial, un juego de palabras entre el nombre del grupos & la palabra coreana 'fan' (팬, paen). Al terminar las promociones de "I don't know" el grupo comenzó a promocionar "It girl" en los programas de música semanales. A Pink también grabó la canción "Let us just love" para el popular drama se SBS, Protect the Boss, la canción fue lanzada en septiembre del 2011. En noviembre del 2011, el grupo empezó a grabar un nuevo reality show llamado Birth of a Family 'junto a Infinite. El programa siguió a ambos grupos mientras cuidaban de animales abandonados y maltratados durante ocho semanas. El primer episodio salió el aire el 12 de noviembre. 'Partida de Yookyung El 23 de abril, la ACUBE Entertainment, a través de un comunicado oficial declaró lo siguiente: "Yookyung siempre ha dado su mejor esfuerzo desde su debut y ha trabajado muy duro como miembro. Después de debatir durante mucho tiempo sobre si seguir siendo una celebridad o centrarse en sus estudios, junto a los demás 6 miembros, Yookyung y la agencia ha tomado una difícil decisión. Yookyung entrará en la universidad este año, y ya no será más Yookyung de Apink, sino un estudiante. Por favor, apoyenla a ella y a su futuro." Integrantes Archivo:20120705_apink.png Los miembros son: '''Namjoo, Hayoung, Bomi, Naeun, Chorong, Eunji, Yookyung *Chorong (Líder, Vocalista, Bailarina, Rapera) *Bomi (Bailarina Principal, Vocalista) *Eunji (Vocalista Principal, Bailarina) *Naeun (Vocalista, Bailarina, Visual) *Namjoo (Segunda Vocalista Principal, Bailarina) * Hayoung (Vocalista, Bailarina, Rapera, Maknae) '''Ex-miembros: * Yookyung Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Album' 'Single' Temas para Dramas *''"Let Us Just Love", tema para Protect the Boss (2011) Programas de TV *'2011: TrendE A Pink News Temporadas 1 y 2 *'2011: '''KBS Birth of a Family Temporada 1, con Infinite *'2011: 'KBS 100 Points Out Of 100 EP 24 - 27 (Chorong, Naeun, Eunji, Bomi, Hayoung, Yookyung) *'2011: 'MBC Quiz to Change The World (Eunji) *'2011: 'SBS 1000 Songs Challenge (Bomi, Eunji, Namjoo, Naeun, Hayoung) *'2011: 'Ystar ShikShin Road / God of Food Road Ep29 (Bomi, Eunji, Namjoo) *'2011: 'Ystar ShikShin Road / God of Food Road Ep30 (Eunji as the MC) *'2011: 'MTV “The M” Ep 1 - 4, 6, 7 (Bomi, Yookyung as MCs) *'2012: 'TrendE A Pink News Temporada 3 *'2012: 'MBC Every1 Weekly Idol *'2012: 'KBS The Resurrection of the Royal Family (Eunji) *'2012: 'KBS 1 vs 100 *'2012: 'SBS 100 Million Quiz Show (Eunji) *'2012: 'JTBC Idol Premiere Quiz Show (Bomi, Eunji) *'2012: 'SBS Strong Heart EP 117 - 118 (Bomi) *'2012: 'MBC Explorations of Genders (Eunji) *'2012: 'KBS Sponge EP 432 (Bomi,Naeun,Namjoo) *'2012: 'MBC Every1 Weekly Idol (w/o Eunji) *'2012: 'KBS Escape The Crisis Number 1 EP 336 (Bomi, Namjoo) *'2012: 'KBS 1 vs 100 (Chorong, Bomi) *'2012: 'Star King EP 272 (Bomi, Namjoo) *'2012: 'KBS Sponge Zero (w/o Eunji) *'2012: 'KBS Sponge Zero (Bomi, Namjoo, Naeun) *'2012: 'QTV 4minute’s Travel Maker EP06 (w/o Naeun & Eunji) *'2012: 'SBS 1000 Song Challenge (Eunji, Yookyung, Namjoo) *'2012: 'SBS Go Show (Eunji & Seo Ingook) *'2012: 'YTN News ‘Issue & People’ Interview (Eunji & INFINITE’s Hoya) *'2013: '''SBS One Night of TV Entertainment (Eunji & Kim Bum) Anuncios *BBQ Chicken (Chorong & Yookyung) *Ceylon Tea (con Kim Yuna) *Cottiny *LG U+ Telecom *Converse *Skoolooks (con B2ST / BEAST) *El Sword Premios Curiosidades *El nombre '''A Pink era sólo un nombre temporal pero después de difundirse ampliamente a través de internet, la agencia decidió usarlo oficialmente. *Actualmente viven en el mismo edificio que Infinite. *Participaron en el MV de BEAST "Beautiful". *Naeun apareció en el MV de Huh Gak, "The Person Who Once Loved Me". *Ganaron su primer premio en un show de música el 5 de enero de 2012 con su canción "My My". *'A Pink' tiene dos pasos de bailes con nombres de animales, el 'Butterfly Dance' en "I Don't Know" y su 'Bunny Bunny Dance' en "It Girl". *Chorong apareció en el MV debut "비밀(Insane)" de BTOB. *El 19 de abril de 2012, A Pink lanzó "April 19th", un single especial como regalo para sus fans por su primer aniversario y cuya letra fue escrita por la líder, Park Chorong. *Cuando finalizó la promoción de "Hush", se publicó una encuesta a través de Mnet para elegir la siguiente canción promocional, los aficionados pudieron elegir entre "Bubibu" y "Cat". Finalmente ganó "Bubibu" con el 87,8 % de los votos. *Participaron (menos Eunji) en el MV de Mario, "May Day". *Chorong y Bomi participaron en un capítulo del drama "Reply 1997" del cual Eunji es protagonista. *A Pink participará en el "One FM THE ONE Concert" en Malasia, junto con B1A4. *A Pink apareció en el capítulo seis de 4Minute Travel Maker (menos Eunji y Naeun). *El 14 de noviembre, Block B hizo una aparición especial en “Young Street Boom” de la SBS Radio Power FM 107.7 MHZ para promover su primer álbum completo. Cuando Boom DJ le preguntó al grupo: “Si lo hubiera, ¿A qué grupo de chicas les gustaría ayudar y reclutar?”, respondió: "A Pink". *Namjoo y Eunji junto con Hyunseung de BEAST colaboraron en un segundo single para el álbum A CUBE FOR SEASON titulado "A year ago". *Hayoung aparece en el MV de Huh Gak, "Litle Giant". *Naeun y Eunji estan nominadas a los 2013 Baeksang Arts Awards en la categoría de actrices que tendrán lugar e 9 de mayo. *Naeun aparecerá en We Got Married junto a Lee Taemin de SHINee. *Yookyung dejó el grupo en abril para poder centrarse en sus estudios. *Pronto habrá una nueva integrante, aún no se sabe nada al respecto, tan solo que es una trainee. Enlaces *A Pink Web Oficial *Fan Cafe Oficial A Pink *A Pink Me2day Oficial *A Pink Spring *A Pink News Twitter *Son Na Eun *Park Cho Rong *Oh Ha Young *Hong Yoo Kyung *Kim Nam Joo *Yoon Bo Mi *Jung Eun Ji Wagle *Son Na Eun *Park Cho Rong *Oh Ha Young *Hong Yoo Kyung *Kim Nam Joo *Yoon Bo Mi *Jung Eun Ji Galeria Videografia thumb|left|298px|♫A Pink→ I Don't Know thumb|right|298px|♫A Pink→ Wishlist 'Colaboraciones' :thumb|right|290px|Beast & Apink - 5 My Babythumb|left|290px| BEAST (B2ST) & A Pink - Skinny Baby Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo